Networks are increasingly susceptible to cyber-attacks. Individuals may exploit network vulnerabilities to employ cyber-attacks by various means to steal, alter, or destroy a target by hacking into a susceptible system. Cyber-attacks may originate at an unsecure network component. For example, a computer hacker may access a network through an unsecure network component to launch a cyber-attack.
Security measures are employed within network components to prevent cyber-attacks. For example, firewalls, demilitarized zones, antivirus software, software patches, and other types of security measures are used to prevent cyber-attacks. Each component in a network may implement some, none, or all of these security measures.
Individuals may analyze security measures associated with network components in a computing networking environment to ensure the network is protected against cyber-attacks. Traditional systems provide a summary of security measures for individual network components in the form of a spreadsheet or text-based report. When a person is looking for information related to network security, the person must view individual security features of disparate network components separately. Presenting information in the form of reports or spreadsheets may not allow a person to determine the overall security of an enterprise's network rapidly, and thus may decrease network security. Thus, it is desirable to provide the ability to efficiently request information regarding network components in a way that increases the security network systems.